


Being Parents. Part I

by totalizzyness



Series: Papamine & Kagamama [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Daiki & Taiga's life as they muddle along being parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Parents. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some severe block, and these little drabbles are all things I wanted to write about but couldn't put into a full fic, so here they are...  
> There will be more, because I have so many headcanons for this 'verse.. Basically this is an excuse for me to write all the cute little things I like to think about.

**Before Bathtime**

Taiga was almost thrown down the stairs when his daughter barreled into him, rushing from his room to her own, giggling manically as she went. He chuckled to himself once he realised what was happening and peeked into Mitsuko’s room, catching her just in time to see her try to wriggle underneath her bed. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the his room where Daiki was neatly folding his work clothes, hanging them up for the next day.

“I can’t believe you still wear swimming shorts for bathtime,” Taiga said, slipping his arms around his husband’s naked waist.

“She likes me to bathe with her, and there’s no way my daughter is seeing a naked man. Ever.”

“It’s just you.”

“It’s still a penis! Do you want to explain that to a five year old?!”

Taiga laughed, pressing a kiss to Daiki’s neck. “She’ll have to learn one day.”

“Yeah, when she’s twenty, maybe. She’s still five, she doesn’t need to know.” Daiki turned to face Taiga, slinging his arms up around his neck. “When she’s older we’ll teach her about life, and sex, and how she’s not having anything to do with it.”

“Daiki-”

“She loves fairy tales, I’ll lock her up in a tower and let her grow her hair.”

Taiga smiled, pulling Daiki closer to him. “She’ll always be your little girl, even if she has children of her own.”

“It wouldn’t work. Her children would be fatherless, and I’d be in jail for killing the son-of-a-bitch who dared touch my daughter.”

“Whatever, there’s no talking you out of this… Anyway, are you not late for bathtime?”

Daiki nodded, pulling himself out of Taiga’s arms, running his fingers through his hair. “Where’s my smelly little monster?”

“Where monsters usually hide.” Taiga smiled, watching Daiki stomp out of their room dramatically, calling out playful threats for their daughter, insisting he was going to eat her when he found her. He couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Daiki growl and Mitsuko squeal; a few moments later Mitsuko ran past into the bathroom, throwing her dress behind her. Daiki reappeared, grinning; he picked up the dress, threw it at Taiga and followed his daughter into the bathroom.

 

**After Bathtime**

Taiga chuckled as he watched his husband chase their naked daughter through the house, trying in vain to get her into her pyjamas. Every bathtime Mitsuko managed to slip past Daiki before he had a chance to get her dressed, and every bathtime Taiga was treated to the sight of his daughter outwit his husband as she slid around the living room and kitchen, always evading his grasp until he intervened.

“Come back here, you little monster!”

“Can’t catch me, daddy! I’m going to be naked forever!”

“Like Hell you are!”

Taiga tried to hide his amusement behind his magazine as Mitsuko slid herself across the floor and between Daiki’s legs before stumbling towards the stairs. Daiki cursed under his breath and took after her again. There was some loud thumping followed by a loud screech. Taiga almost leapt to his feet until he heard Mitsuko laughing wildly; Daiki stomped back into the living room, Mitsuko draped over his shoulder giggling and thrashing in his grip.

“Got you now. Now you need to get dressed.” Daiki dropped Mitsuko onto Taiga’s lap, trusting him to get her dressed as he reached for the towel he’d dropped earlier, scrubbing his damp hair dry. Taiga smiled as he pulled Mitsuko’s arm through the sleeves, watching Daiki stretch in front of him, holding his arms over his head.

“Look at daddy pose for us,” Taiga chuckled, resting his chin on Mitsuko’s shoulder. “What a big girl he is.”

“Big girl!” Mitsuko parroted. Daiki scowled at his family, letting his arms flop by his sides.

“I’m stretching, baka!”

“Oh I know exactly what you were doing, aho. We’re already married, there’s no need to seduce me now.”

“What makes you think I’d want to seduce you?”

Taiga laughed, letting Mitsuko slip from his arms and rush off to her bedroom to play before being made to go to sleep. He pulled himself to his feet, slipping his arms around Daiki’s waist. “Because, if it was me you were trying to seduce, and if it worked, I may have just gone down on you… But seeing as it wasn’t-”

Daiki cut him off with a harsh kiss, nipping gently at Taiga’s lip. “Don’t even think about teasing me. Just you wait.”

 

**Papa’s Day**

“Hey, you know it’s father’s day coming up soon,” Takao mused. “I was wondering, what do you guys do for it?”

Daiki shrugged, looking over to where Taiga was letting Mitsuko pick out a treat. “Nothing. I sit back and get doted on.”

“Ryouta-kun and I don’t really celebrate it, but we encourage Yoichi to get a card for his grandparents instead.”

Takao nodded, glancing back towards the bench where Midorima was feeding their child. “I was just wondering. I mean, Kichirou’s too young at the moment to understand, but I was wondering what Shin-chan and I would do.”

“Taiga and I worked it out. I get father’s day, he gets mother’s day, since he… y’know, pretty much is the mother. That way Mitsuko’s not missing out when her class is making mother’s day stuff, and she doesn’t have to worry about which of us to make a card for on father’s day,” Daiki explained. Kuroko smiled up at his friend.

“That’s a good idea, Daiki-kun.”

“Wouldn’t Taiga prefer a father’s day card, though?” Takao asked. Daiki chuckled, elbowing Takao playfully.

“He doesn’t get a mother’s day card, obviously. Mitsuko always makes him one, which is cute until you’re the one cleaning glitter from every tiny crack for a week. But no, he gets a proper card… Mitsuko calls it ‘Papa’s day’ instead.”

 

**Nightmare**

Daiki groaned, letting his head fall back off the edge of the bed as Taiga licked and nipped at his throat, his fingers gripping onto his hips tightly.

“Shut up, aho,” Taiga muttered, giving him a chastising bite to the jaw, quickly soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

“I can’t help it, baka. You’re so--fuck.”

“Yeah, well I won’t be if you wake up Mitsuko.”

Daiki bit back another moan as Taiga ground their hips together, his nails digging into his husband’s shoulders even harder. “I’m so fucking glad I married you.”

Taiga chuckled, pushing himself up to sit back on his haunches, trailing his fingers down Daiki’s chest. “Oh yeah?” He scraped his nails gently over Daiki’s nipples, grinning at his husband’s gasps. “What’s so great about being married to me?”

Daiki smirked, straining to lift his head and keep it up to gaze up at the man on top of him. “Well, for starters you’re fucking sexy.”

“Go on…” Taiga began rubbing circles into the dip of Daiki’s hips with his thumbs, causing Daiki to squirm beneath him.

“And--fuck. And you’re so good in bed. I mean… not as good as me, but…”

“I guess I should give up then,” Taiga muttered, leaning down to kiss and lick and nip at Daiki’s muscles, trailing his tongue down towards his naval. He grinned to himself when Daiki’s hand gripped a fistful of his hair, forcing him to stay where he was.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Taiga repositioned himself over Daiki’s thighs, grabbing his hips and pressed them down into the mattress as he continued kissing and sucking his way down. “Go on, husband. You were singing my praises…”

Daiki aimed for a chuckle but only managed a breathy gasp when Taiga pinched the skin of his hip between his teeth. “Well-”

“Daddy! Daddy help!”

Both men groaned; Taiga dropped his head against Daiki’s stomach, unwilling to put a halt to their activities.

“Maybe she’ll go back to sleep,” he mumbled, turning to look at their bedroom door. Daiki held his breath, waiting to see if their daughter actually needed them.

“Perhaps-”

“Daddy~!”

Taiga let out another groan, rolling off his husband. “The one fucking time I get to top and she has a nightmare.”

Daiki laughed to himself, reaching for his bathrobe as he stumbled out of bed. “It’s a sign, Taiga. You’re just not meant to top me.”

“Daddy~!”

“Coming sweetheart!” Daiki turned back to his husband, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “You keep ahold of that,” he said, motioning to Taiga’s boxers. “I’ll be back soon to deal with it.”

 

**Plus One**

Taiga awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, watching Daiki dangle Mitsuko upside down from her ankles, pretending to sweep the floor with her hair. He clutched the doctors note to his chest, thinking of how he should tell his family the news. He definitely wanted his daughter to be stood on her own two feet in case his husband dropped her on her head.

He cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention. They ignored him, Daiki swinging Mitsuko back and forth as she let out peels of laughter.

“Daiki, could you please put her down.”

Daiki looked up, frowning. “Come on, Taiga, she’s fine.”

“Well, firstly, her face is bright red. And secondly, I have to talk to you and I don’t want you dropping her.”

“I won’t drop her, she’s fine. Right, princess?”

“All good, daddy!” Mitsuko replied, giving Taiga a thumbs up. Taiga tried to hide his smile, forcing a sigh.

“Daiki, please, this is serious.”

Rolling his eyes, Daiki slowly lowered Mitsuko to the floor, holding onto her as she stood on wobbly feet. Taiga shifted from one foot to the other, debating between telling Daiki the news and just shoving the note at him.

“Go on then, Taiga, what’s on your mind?”

Taiga cleared his throat again, looking down at the now crumpled piece of paper. “Well, uh… Well you see it’s… Um…”

Daiki leaned forward expectantly, waiting for Taiga to finish his sentence. Taiga sighed, getting down to his knees. He opened his arms, beckoning Mitsuko to come to him. Smiling, Mitsuko jumped from Daiki’s knee and stood in front of Taiga, letting him take her hands. Taiga swallowed, focusing his attention on his daughter instead.

“You see, the thing is, sweetheart… You’re going to be getting a new brother or sister soon.”

Daiki gasped behind them, but Taiga continued focusing on his daughter, smiling as a grin slowly spread across her face.

“Really?!”

“Yeah. In about eight months you’ll be a big sister.” Taiga grunted when he was suddenly swept into a tight hug, Daiki appearing at his side, burying his face into his neck.

“Hey I want to hug papa too!” Mitsuko whined, throwing her arms around Taiga’s neck, almost punching Daiki in the head. Daiki pulled away slightly, cupping Taiga’s cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“Are you serious?”

Taiga nodded, curling one arm around Mitsuko’s waist and slipping the other out from where it trapped between his and Daiki’s bodies. He held up the doctor’s note, letting Daiki snatch it and read it quickly before he threw his arms around him again.

“I can’t believe we’re having another one… We’ll have to move again.”

Taiga laughed, pressing a kiss to both Daiki’s and Mitsuko’s forehead. “We’ll figure that out later. Right now I just want to sit here with you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (:


End file.
